Loosen the Ropes
by abrokenmp3
Summary: Austin PowersBtVS crossover. Dr. Evil kidnaps OzScott, with his most evil plan to date...
1. Default Chapter

Title:Loosen Author:Nicole de Lancret(me) Rating:PG-13(for some language and typical Austin Powers humour.) Disclaimer:Joss Whedon should rot in hell for creating Oz then throwing him away. Note:This is an Austin Powers/BtVS crossover. Takes place in the fourth season before Wild at Heart. Which never happened. DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER! Please R&R. Enjoy!'Cause if you don't...  
  
Oz stood in front of the mirror in his dorm room, spiking his hair for his date with Willow that night. He smiled to himself, hoping that he would get some Willow-kissage. He crossed the room, and went to the bath- room sink. Pulling out the Gillette razor and shaving cream, he started to shave the traces of stubble on his pale face. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.  
"Shit!" He said, cutting himself with the razor. "Just a minute!" Oz shouted, wiping his face with the towel. He jogged out of the bathroom, but before he could open the door, the door opened itself, though it was locked. Actually, exploded is more the phrase. A huge red-headed man waddled in.  
"Surprise surprise!"He shouted with a thick Scottish accent.  
"What the f-" but before Oz could finish a tranquilizer dart was buried in his shoulder. As he slumped into unconsciousness he saw the fat Scottish man laughing at him.  
Fat Bastard chuckled to himself as he picked up the still form and shoved it into a large bag. He zipped up the zipper, put a lock on the bag, and whipped out his cell phone.  
  
"Dr. Evil?" The man barked. "Yes?" Came the drawl at the other end. "I've got 'im." "Good..The plane will be waiting for you at the Sunnydale airport.  
Fat Bastard clicked the end button with his sausage-like finger, picked up the bag, and said quietly to himself, "Oh, yer not gonna like this sonny jim. Yer fathers got summat in store for you that yer not gonna like on wee little bit."  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Werewolf Blood

Dr.Evil smiled wickedly to himself as he watched his minions tie up the still-unconscious body of his son.  
"Should I gag him, sir?" Anonymous henchman number one asked.  
"Yes, please do."  
He watched as anonymous henchmen one, two, and three finish binding and gagging the short senseless body. Then he turned to face his evil associates.  
"So far, ladies and gentlemen my plan is going perfectly to..plan."  
"But, Dr.Evil," Number Two interrupted. "I don't understand how kidnapping Scott-"  
"I'm getting to it, Number Two." Dr. Evil cut in impatiently. "As I was saying, we have crafted a device that can control every single powered device on the planet. And if we can control every powered device on the planet, we control the planet. But, as you can imagine, this device takes up quite a bit of power itself. Now, what is the most powerfully magical substance on earth?"  
"Leprechaun gold?"  
"No."  
"Unicorn blood?"  
"Closer, but no."  
"Smoked salmon!"  
Everyone turned and stared at Number Two.  
"It really IS quite pricy, you know."  
"Riiiiiggggghhhhht." Dr. Evil drawled. "Anyways, you're all wrong. The most powerfully magical substance on earth is werewolf blood."  
His audience muttered quietly amongst themselves, taking in this new bit of information.  
"But, Dr. Evil," a taiwanese general with a deep gash across his forehead said laughingly. "Werewolves? Do you honestly think there are such things?"  
The bald man grinned and said "I thought you'd never ask."  
He grabbed a remote control, and pressed a button, transforming a mirror on the opposite side of the room. Inside the room, finally starting to come to, was Oz.  
All of the guests looked into the room with interest.  
"As my own associates know from observing camera surveillance of the government institution the Initiative, my son Scott himself is a werewolf. Please, observe."  
They all watched as a man clad all in white took a stun gun to Oz's chest. He let out a yell of surprise and pain, immediately transforming into a werewolf.  
Dr.Evils guests were letting out yells of surprise of their own.  
"My God," the Taiwanese military man said.  
"You see," Dr.Evil went on smugly, turning the window back into a mirror, "Werewolf blood is so powerfully magical that two pints of it could keep my machine running for 3 months." As he finished, he leaned back in the leather chair, enjoying the looks on his company's faces.  
"Um, two pints?" Number Two said carefully. "If you drain half of Scott's blood, there's no doubt that he'll die."  
"I know." Dr. Evil said, smiling in his usual dry, sardonic manner. "I know, I know. So, who wants a hot pocket?" 


End file.
